Meet Kyousuke
by supersunchan
Summary: Sora and sunao are now officially together, but once they meet another couple, kya and kyousuke of a famous band, will sunao start to fall for another man? soranao, kyakyousuke, slight kyousukenao and some funny yaoi!Rating change due to sexual content
1. Kya and kyousuke

I have decided to share my world with yours, enjoy!

Disclaimer: I may not own sukisho, but I do own these words and kya and kyousuke so HA!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora and sunao walked through the crowd, today was the day of the big tokyo festival, thousands-- possibly millions of people were there. All of the other characters were occupied with something else, of course matsuri was always busy...

"Hold my hand fujimori, you can easily get lost with all these people here. " Sora said, pulling his hand out of his kimono so sunao could take it. But sunao wasn' t there to accept it. "Fujimori? "

Sunao was lost, he searched back and forth but no sora was in sight.

"Damn it. We' ve only been here for 10 minutes and I' ve lost him... " Sunao sighed.

Sora looked around, "Ughh, that boy always gets me in trouble. "

He felt a slight tug on his kimono, he turned around, finding a small boy with black hair and red eyes.

"Um, excuse me, but I' ve lost someone. " He said politely.

Sora chuckled, "Join the club. "

"Oh, did you lose someone too? "

"Sort of. "

"Well maybe we can search together, my name' s kya. " The smaller boy said, grinning in the cutest way.

"Okay, I' m sora. "

They shook hands and went off to look for their lost lovers.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hashiba! Where are you!? " Sunao called. He took a few steps then he tripped over a tiny rock. "AGHAH! "

Sunao splayed on the ground, then sat up rubbing his head, "Ow! That hurt! "

"Are you okay kid? "

"Who' re you calling a kid!? " Sunao blurted out. "O-Oh... uh... "

He looked up at the tall stranger. Sunao had never seen such a gorgeous man, he had long silver hair, lagoon blue eyes, and the body of a model.

"Sorry, let me help you. " He said.

"Thanks. " Sunao said, still staring at the handsome man.

He smiled. "Kyousuke. "

Sunao paused, "O-Oh, nao. "

"Fujimori! "

"Kyousuke! "

"Oh, I see you' re with someone. " Kyousuke said.

"You too... " Sunao said, a little sadness in his tone.

"Kyousuke! " Kya called, wrapping his arms around the much larger man' s waist. "I was so worried! "

"Oh calm down! "

"Aw, but kyousuke! "

"Just be quiet before someone hears you! I don' t want to be swarmed by fans again! "

"Fans? " Sora asked.

The other couple froze, their faces full of nervousness.

"I knew it! " Sunao said. "You' re kyousuke seto! "

"SHHH! " kyousuke nervously shushed.

"And you must be kya saehara. " Sunao said, looking at kya.

"Y-Yes, but if these people find out I won' t get my date with kyousuke. " Kya said.

"Wait a minute! What' s going on? " Sora interupted.

"You DON' T know the world famous band hijack? " Sunao said, his jaw low.

"A band? "

"Yes, kya is the vocalist and kyousuke' s the guitarist of the band. "

"Awesome! " Sora yelled.

"Yes, now keep it down! " Kyousuke ordered.

"Don' t worry kyousuke! Nothing will interupt our wonderful date! " Kya said, a hint of dreamyness in his tone.

"Um, obsessed much? " Sora said.

"Same question I ask every day... " Kyousuke sighed.

"I just can' t believe I' m talking to kyousuke seto! " Sunao said.

"Yeah, he' s so amazing isn' t he!? " Kya shouted.

"As you can see, kya' s my biggest fan. " kyousuke sighed again. "I still don' t understand how we ended up together... "

"Silly kyousuke! Because the creator set us up together. " Kya said.

"Nngh. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hope you liked the prolouge! Please review! It' ll get really funny!


	2. Shiny revolution

MUST... PLEASE... FANS! I' m gunna add more details, and more kya and kyousuke! Their story is contained in my comics, and they really are as cute as they sound! Sorry if I was a little shaky on the details last time I' ll try harder I promise! No, no, I swear to you on my deathbed! On my grave! Just don' t give up on me! Or the inspirational shiny revolution! (My yaoi comic)

------------------------------------------------------------------

About two years ago.

Kyousuke sighed heavily, his band hijack was holding auditions for a new vocalist, he was getting older and needed help. Along with miztsuko and suka, two keyboardists of the band. They found some singers they really enjoyed or found interesting, but kyousuke was the grouch of the group.

"Oh god, how long is this going to take? " Kyousuke said, yawning to death.

Miztsuko took a swag of his tea, "Calm down kochan, besides this was your idea in the first place. ".

Miztsuko looked similar to the younger member, he had blonde hair about a few inches longer than kyousuke' s, and beautiful blue eyes that were just a shade darker. He was like a brother-figure to the silver haired, they had known eachother since ever. Their father' s were old high school buddies, and they' ve been together ever since they were born. Kyousuke was four years younger than the blonde, so to kyousuke, miztsuko was known as "Niichan". Since kyousuke came into miztsuko' s life he was nicknamed "Kochan" .

Suka was probably the softest of the members. He had messy black hair(short) and golden eyes. Even though he was really cute, he wasn' t considered the coolest of guys. Miztsuko looked past that, and became a great friend. Since then, suka had gotten closer to kyousuke, and hijack was formed.

Kyousuke stopped a girl from singing, "Listen, you' re okay, but we' re no chick-band. " He exclaimed.

"Kochan! " Miztsuko whispered, "That was extremely rude! "

"Yes sir, " The girl said. "But I still love you! "

"Of couse you do, now go. " Kyousuke said.

Miztsuko sighed, "Jerk. "

"Thank you for auditioning! " Suka called.

Kyousuke was hard-headed and egotistical, but no matter how horrible he treated people, no one hated him. In fact, he was the most beloved man in all of japan, not just for his looks, but most of the girls who loved him said they enjoyed the bad boy type.

"Excuse me! " A voice called, the front door burst open.

Kyousuke eyed the small stranger carefully, it was a boy, probably younger than half the crowd.

"I-I want to audition please! "

"Fine, one more. " Miztsuko said.

"No. "

All attention turned to kyousuke. "The auditions are done. "

"Kyousuke! " Miztsuko said.

The silver haired ignored the blonde, "If you' re late for a silly audition, you' re not fit to be a rock star. "

The younger boy' s eyes teared up. "Kyousuke... "

"Everyone leave, I' m tired of this. " The silver haired raged.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kya was outside the audition house, his head resting on the rail.

"I' m not giving up. "

----------------------------------------------------------

Miztsuko left the room to leave kyousuke alone. He exercized his fingers on the guitar, his face full of misery. He heard a soft sound.

"K-Kyousuke... "

He turned around, "You? "

Kya stood in front of the door. "I-I wanted to see you kyousuke sir. "

Kyousuke set his guitar down. "Annoying child. "

"P-Please don' t stop! "

"Enough. "

He stood, "Why are you in my sight? "

"W-Well you see, I' m your biggest fan. " Kya said, blushing slightly.

"Yeah, I' ve heard that hundreds of times. " Kyousuke sighed.

"I' m serious! Ever since I saw hijack I' ve dedicated my life to you and the others! " Kya nervously argued.

Kyousuke backed kya up in a corner.

"What do you want from me? " He asked.

"I-I... " Kya studdered.

The younger boy' s eyes widened, kyousuke kissed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

There! That' s the story of kya and kyousuke! Now you know! Sheesh, it took hours! But your reviews make it worth it in the end! PLEASE REVIEW!


	3. The gays and the yaoi lover

LET' S GET IT ON!!!

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh " Sora sighed, waking up from a great night' s sleep. He rubbed the sheets with his hand to find no one resting beside him.

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Thank you for letting us rest here naochan. " Kya said, with a sweet smile. He was a very polite boy, probably in his early twenty' s.

Sunao was staring at kyousuke, pulling his long silver locks away from his view, and onto his back with the rest of it.

"Yes, thank you. " He said quietly.

Sora came down the stairs, suprized to find the famous couple on the love-seat of his living room.

"You two? "

"Ah, sorakun. " Kya said. "I hope you don' t mind us staying last night. "

"Well-- "

"Of course not! " Sunao cut in, "As long as you guys are comfortable. "

"Oh yes, thank you! " Kya said cheerfully, blushing as usual.

Sunao never held anything against kya, but he wasn' t the one he wanted to listen to. Kyousuke was mainly quiet, his face emotionless, his eyes as blue as a glistening ocean.

"Kyousukekun, how close are you and kyachan? " Sora asked, sitting down by sunao.

The silverhaired man didn' t respond, taking a sip of tea.

"Um, w-well... " Kya studdered, but kyousuke cut in.

"He' s just a stalker. "

"Hey! "

Sora bent his head down. "They remind me of something. "

Kya blushed, "Well that' s what every couple usually says when they meet us. It' s kinda embarressing. "

(Such a cute little boy) Sora thought.

"You remind me of ran. " Sunao said, staring at kya.

"Ran? "

"The way you obsess over kyousukekun. "

"Fujimori' s crazy, don' t listen to him. " Sora whispered.

"Shut up! " Sunao blurted out, his face completely red.

Kyousuke chuckled slightly, "You all act like children. "

Sunao' s whole body turned into a tomato, hearing this from kyousuke was just plain sheepish.

"I like you two, you' re so honest. " Sora said, a big smile on his face.

Sunao nodded, "I wish we were more like you guys. "

"It' s not hard, I deal with it better than silly kyousuke here. " Kya grinned.

Kyousuke choked on his tea. "WHAT!? "

Kya chuckled, "See. "

Sora and sunao giggled, rock stars really are normal people.

The silverhaired relaxed his body, "If there' s anyone sillier than me it' s you kya. You always have that stupid smile every day! "

"That' s what turns him on the most! " Kya whispered. Sora and sunao laughed.

"Interesting how kyousuke turned out liking men. " Sunao said.

"He' s so obviously gay. " Sora chuckled, "Guys who look like that aren' t straight. "

Kyousuke grinned, "So true. "

They heard a knock at the door, sora got up to answer it. To his surprize, it was a woman.

"We' re on a rock star hunt! Step aside! " She yelled, pushing sora to the ground.

"Saichan? " Kya blurted out, "How did you find us? "

"I know all! " The girl said, her finger up.

Sai had short purple hair up to her shoulders, her eyes brown, and body curvey. Sora stood, "Ow! "

Sai eye balled the stranger, "Who the heck are you? " She said, her cheeks puffed out.

"U-Uh, s-sora. "

"Sora... thats a nice name. "

Sweat dropped from kya and kyousuke' s heads. (Idiot)

Sai' s face turned into a massive grin, "Nice to meet ya! " she said hugging sora and giving him a quick kiss on the lips.

"Hey back off! " Sunao yelled, cutting in between the two. Sora was too caught up in the moment to notice anything, "Wow. "

"Ooops! Sorry, I didn' t mean to interfere! That' s just my way of saying whats up. " Sai said.

"We get it saichan, you' re such a dope sometimes. " Kyousuke said.

"Oh, heh, silly me. " Sai muttered, blushing deeply.

"Saichan is a good friend of ours, she' s also dating sukasan. " Kya said.

"Suka? THE suka? " Sunao asked, his jaw wide open.

"That nerd? Yeah... " Kyousuke sighed.

"This is all too confusing. " Sora murmured.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Heehee, I' m going slow with this story, all these characters are based in my comic, and I love them all! (Kochan' s my personal fav!) PLEASE REVIEW!


	4. Meet hijack

Haha! More reviews please! I really enjoy reading them!

-------------------------------------------------------

"Yes, thank you. " Miztuko said, hanging up the phone and putting his head down. "I think it' s about time I' ve met these people. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Aww, how cute! " Sunao squealed, looking at the buches of pictures in a photoalbum sai brought out. It contained high school pictures of their younger years.

"Kyasan didn' t know us in this time, so I don' t have pictures of him. " The purplehaired said.

Kya let out a chuckle, "Y' know saichan, you have more pictures of kyousuke and miztsukochan than anyone else in here. "

Sai blushed, "Yeah. " She giggled.

"I haven' t seen a girl in a while. " Sora said. "We' re always trapped in that boy' s school. "

"Aw, you' re so lucky! " Sai replied.

Kyousuke was laying down, his hands covered his face, (I' m surrounded by freaks.)

Kya walked over by kyousuke and sat down, "You were really cute in high school! "

"Shut up twerp. " The larger man hissed.

"Sora! Naokun! "

"Saichan! Kochan! "

Everyone turned to see the tall blonde men enter the house.

"Niichan? " Kyousuke said.

"Can you believe this?! It' s miztsuko riho of hijack! " Matsuri squealed like a fan girl, noticing the silverhaired man on the couch. "Kyousuke seto! "

He ran to the older man, "I have got to have your autograph! "

"Matsurichan that' s rude! " Sunao yelled.

Miztsuko chuckled, "It' s okay, kochan loves attention. "

Sora tried to pry the blonde off of the rock star. "Matsuri stop! "

"But it' s kyousuke seto! " Matsuri argued.

"Niichan! You' re encouraging them! SHUT UP! " Kyousuke yelled.

"Go for it matsurikun, do whatever you want. Autographs, pictures, sex... " Miztsuko teased.

"NIICHAN! "

"What are you doing to him?! " Suka said, running into the house.

"Sukasan! " Sai cheerfully called out.

"Oh my god! Really?! " Sunao screamed.

"I heard kyousuke scream... " Suka said.

"Kochan' s fine, he' s just being an idiot. " Miztsuko shamelessly said.

"Bitch. " Kyousuke hissed.

"Sheesh, things have gotten weird since we ran into these guys. " Sora sighed.

"HASHIBA! " Sunao yelled.

"You' re lucky you don' t have to put up with it every day. " Kyousuke said, writing his name down for the overly-excited blonde.

"Things start to calm down at night though. " Suka said.

"All except kyasan and kyousukesan! " Sai giggled.

Kya blushed, then started giggling too. "He can' t keep his hands off me. "

"Kids shouldn' t talk about stuff like that. " Kyousuke said, blushing slightly.

Sora and sunao' s faces went blank. "What? "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

(LMAO!) PLEASE REVIEW!


	5. Twisted twins of boy's love

FEMINE CHART:

Kya- Mainly confused for a girl (All the people who have read it thought that, except my bff.)

Kyousuke- Your reaction my very (Some people could see he was a guy, but a few friends of mine couldn' t tell.)

Miztsuko- Mainly confused for a girl (Most people thought he was a girl, except a few.)

Suka- People can tell he' s a dude (Yeah, I had no problem with this one.)

Hehe, just so you can get a better visual of the boy characters! To the kawaiiness!

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"This place is getting too crowded! " Sora complained.

"Twin sister huh? " Sunao asked, his face twitching.

"yup! " Sai grinned. "Kai riho! "

Sunao eyed the woman carefully. He couldn' t tell if the twins were furternal or not, they looked so similar, yet so different. Kai' s hair was a light shade of brown, and matching brown eyes.

"Kai huh? That' s nanamisensei' s name... " The pinkhaired said.

"Hey yeah! " Sora cut in, "She looks like him too! Except longer hair, and tiny eyes! "

Sunao' s hand hit his face, (Baka hashiba! )

Kai giggled, "I don' t know what you guys are talking about, but you' re funny. "

"Kai and sai... " Miztsuko chuckled, "you learn to love 'em. "

"So you two are married? " Sora asked.

"Correct. " The blonde replied.

"He still drives me crazy at times though. " Kai said, sipping a glass of tea matsuri gave her.

"Um... I have a question... " Matsuri said. "How do you guys deal with... ". He looked at kya and kyousuke briefly, then turned back to the weds.

"Oh... " Miztsuko sighed, then chuckled. "After a while you get used to it. "

"Queers are just so cute! " Kai giggled.

"You got that right! " Sai said. The two jumped up and down cheering, "Boys love, boys love, boys love! "

Kyousuke smirked, "Dorky girls. "

"You' re smiling kyousuke! " Kya teased.

"Shut up. "

"Now you' re blushing! "

"I said shut up! "

"So saichan, are you and sukakun married? " Sora asked.

Suka blushed slightly, "N-No, it' s a religon thing. "

"Are you jewish or somethin' ? "

"No! " Suka blushed deeper.

"He gets nervous for some reason. " Sai said.

"DUH, he has a major crush on you. " Kyousuke pointed out.

Everyone laughed, suka' s entire body turned completely red.

Sunao dreamily sighed, (He' s so cute! ) He thought, staring at kyousuke.

Sora was the only one who noticed sunao eyeing the older man. He started to growl, (What does he have that I don' t have?) The bluehaired thought. (Sure he' s rich, has a great career, has abs, and is idolized by millions of people... )

"Are you okay sorakun? " Kya asked, waving his hand in front of his face.

"O-Oh, yeah, I' m great. "

"That' s good. " Kya smiled, never leaving his blush behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

I love stories filled with fluff! But if you read the comic you' ll see it is FILLED with hot yaoi! Couples include kya and kyousuke, miztsuko and suka, and miztsuko and kyousuke. You have to read to understand eheh...


	6. Sora's apology

Hehe! I love writing it is so fun!

----------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh. " Kya yawned, stretching his arms over his head. He looked out the window and grinned. "It' s snowing kyousuke! "

Kyousuke rubbed his eyes and groaned, "Does it look like I give a crap? " He said ever so rudely.

"Oh come on, you got to wake up! "

"Where are we anyway? "

"We' re in sorakun' s house! "

"Why the hell are we still here? "

"Dunno, naochan doesn' t seem like he wants us to leave... "

Kyousuke yawned. "That kid? "

Kya smiled, "I' m sure nobody would want you to leave if you were in their house. "

"True, curse me for being so irisistable. "

Kya giggled, "You' re so funny. "

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ughh... I need this house empty again! " Sora complained.

"Wah, wah, wah, you' re so immature. " Sunao nagged.

"Well I just want to be alone after the room being flooded with people yesterday! "

"I can' t believe you would act like this regarding all these nice people! "

(He' s right... ) Sora thought. (All these people have been nothing but kind to me and all I' ve done is whine. )

"Okay, I admit I' ve been rude. I' m sorry. "

Sunao blushed, and turned his head with a slight hmph. "It' s alright. "

"No it isn' t. " Sora said, lifting sunao' s chin so he could look in his big pink eyes. "I' ll apollogize. "

"Thank you hashiba. "

"Y' know, you look more and more beautiful each day fujimori. "

"If you think you' re getting sex right now you' re not. "

"Can' t blame a guy for trying. "

SLAP.

"OW! "

"Pervert. "

---------------------------------------------------------------------

"They' ve got a nice house huh saichan? " Miztsuko asked.

"YEAH! IT' S SO BIG! " The purplehaired echoed in the room.

Kai hmphed. "I' ve seen better. "

"Everyone' s a critic. " Miztsuko chuckled.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I like your hair, it reminds me of miztsukosan' s. " Suka said, looking at matsuri' s shiny, long blonde locks.

"You noticed?! " The blonde laughed. "I made my hair grow long to make it look just like his! "

"That' s so cool! He inspired me too. "

"Really? "

"Yeah, he' s the reason I got into keyboards. "

"No way! "

"Way! "

The two sat and talked, laughing the whole time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"It' s totally fine sorakun, there' s no need to apologize. " Kya said.

"You' re sure? "

"Of course. "

"That' s good. " Sora sighed. "The last thing I want is you upset. "

"Oh, " Kyousuke smirked. "It' ll take a lot more than that to tick kya off. "

Kya giggled. "Yup, I' m a brick wall of happiness! "

Sora smiled. "Cool. "

Sunao came down the stairs from his room. "What' s up? "

"Sorakun was kindly saying sorry for being rude, but I saw no rudeness yesterday! " Kya smiled.

(Where do they make nice guys like him? ) Sora thought. He glanced at sunao, (I just wish fujimori was more like that. )

"Now that we' ve all made up let' s get something to eat! " Sai cheered.

"You just read my mind! " Sora laughed.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW! I NEED ENCOURAGEMENT PLEASE! Oh, and incase you probably haven' t figured it out, kya was inspired by yours truely! Always happy and filled with glee! Well... as long as you review that is!


	7. Totally hot:Part one

Guess what day it is! It' s my birthday! How better can I celebrate this day than reading your reviews? Haha! Here ya go!

---------------------------------------------------------------

Everyone groaned, "Ngghh... "

"Too... much... food... " Sora moaned.

Kyousuke looked at the other eight passed out on the couches and floor.

"You guys are just a buncha pigs. " He sighed.

"Gahgh... "

"You too kya? "

Sai flipped on her back, "So good. " She dreamily moaned.

--

"So, what' s gunna keep me here today? " Kyousuke asked.

"W-Well uh... " Sunao studdered, trying to find an excuse for the rock stars to stay.

"I haven' t been to the hot springs in a while, " Miztsuko said. "But I don' t think you guys-- "

"PERFECT! " Sai yelled. "That' s what we' ll do! "

"Somehow, saichan always knows what I wanna say. " Sora grinned.

-----------------------------------------------------

They went to a giant olsen, it had pools, plants, and of couse, huge hot springs. Each couple went to their own rooms; Kya and kyousuke, miztsuko and kai, suka and sai... and sadly, sora and sunao had to share the room with matsuri--which pissed sora off.

"Okay! Is everyone ready to have fun?! " Miztsuko cheered.

"Oh yeah! " The others repiled, all smiling.

"Yeah sure. " Kyousuke said.

--

Kya swam closer torwards his longhaired lover, "It' s warm and nice isn' t it guys? "

"Totally, I' ve never been to this area of tokyo. " Miztsuko said.

Kyousuke just replied with a yawn and a slight hum.

"Ahh, it gives us a lot of space to swim! " Suka sighed happily, roaming the big bath.

"Um, I' m not really good at swimming... " Kya nervously said.

"It' s easy. " Kyousuke said, grabbing the smaller boy' s waist. "All you have to do is dunk. "

"O-Okay... wait, what? "

Kyousuke shoved the blackhaired in the water, taking him out and in, kya screamed between each shove.

"Stop it kochan! You' re hurting him! " Miztsuko yelled.

The silverhaired let go of him, kya fell back in the water.

"I' m just kidding, sheesh. " He groaned.

Suka picked up the drowning kya. "Kyakun, this is the shallow area. "

"O-Oh... silly me. " Kya chuckled.

"Dope. " Kyousuke sighed.

--

Sunao took a look at the other hot spring behind them, where kai and sai were.

"Wow, this is so weird... it' s like I' ve never seen women before... "

"What do you expect? I mean you' re gay and all. " Matsuri smirked.

Sora and sunao both glared at the blonde, "Shut up. "

--

"So... are they like... all gay? Or is it just the bluehaired guy and the pinkhaired guy? " Kai asked.

Sai giggled, "The blonde dude is cute, there' s no way he' s not gay. "

Kai sighed. "I' m glad my husband is cute and NOT gay. "

Sai giggled harder.

"What' s so funny? "

"Nothin' ! "

------------------------------------------------------

"Time for some good sleep! " Suka yawned. "Good night saichan. "

"G' night! " Sai cheered, quickly drifting away into dreamland.

--

Kai sighed, "Miztsuko are you... " She paused.

Miztsuko raised an eyebrow, "What? "

"Oh, nothing. "

--

"Night fujimori. "

"Night hashiba. "

"Night guys! "

"AHHHHH! "

--

Kya was already sound asleep. Kyousuke flicked his black hair.

"Get a good rest kya... " He said, slowly closing his blue eyes, and falling asleep as well. "I love you. "

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aww, romantic ending! PLEASE REVIEW!


	8. Character quiz!

Character personalities: (Please review and tell me who you are most like!)

If you' re kya-You' re the little guy with big dreams, and an even bigger crush! You' re overflowing in talents that you aren' t sure of yourself. Don' t worry! Everything will turn out right for you in the end! Never stop showing your kindness to all! (Me)

If you' re kyousuke-You are stubborn and headstrong. Always dominate around your lover and emmbarrest around your friends. You may seem superficial, but you will always be loyal to the ones you love.

If you' re miztsuko-You are smart, and can be pretty loopy 70 of the time. Easygoing and modest, you rock on forever!

If you' re suka-You' re emotional and on a rocky roller coaster called love. You think you can only trust one special friend, when all of your friends love you more than it appears. Your lovelife can come in the weirdest of ways!

If you' re kai-Your moods change repeatily and you fight for anything you want. Always dominate your lovelife by killing anyone who comes near him.

If you' re sai-You are silly, cute, funny and hyper! Your mood usuall y never changes unless you want something. All you have to do is whine and beg! How easy can your life get?


	9. Totally hot:Part two

OKAY! Now I think it' s time you got what you came for! YAOI LEMON!

------------------------------------------------------

Sunlight made its way through the windows and into the dorm of kya and kyousuke, after a nice sleep at the olsen kya woke up first as usual. Starting his morning streches, he looked at kyousuke.

"He' s so cute when he sleeps. " He giggled to himself.

Kyousuke moaned, "What time is it? "

"It' s really early, so you should probably get back to bed, no one' s awake yet. " The smaller boy said.

"Oh really. " Kyousuke smirked. "Well in that case. "

He flipped kya over on the bed. "H-Hey! "

"I was thinking something... other than sleep. "

Kya blushed deeply, "W-What' s t-that? "

"Oh, something... " He grinned, slipping kya' s blue undershirt off. (He always wears it like a shirt.)

"AGH! K-Kyousuke! " Kya squirmed, tring to break free from the larger man' s tight grip.

"Calm down, rest here. " Kyousuke smirked more.

Kya did as he was told. It was no use fighting kyousuke, reason 1: kyousuke would win anyway, and reason 2: kya really wanted it.

"Was that so hard? " The silverhaired asked.

Kya moaned, once again calling his name, he couldn' t help but obsess over his idol. Kyousuke seto... his long silver hair coming down to his chest, falling from his shoulders. His narrowed blue eyes connected to kya' s big red ones. Kyousuke moved his body against kya' s, nearly pounding him.

"Kyousuke... " Kya whimped, as if to say 'hurry and take me you beast!' .

"Hush, I' ll take care of you. "

The silverhaired removed the brunette' s clothes, feasting upon his small and slender body, although he was a little chubby in the hip area, which turned kyousuke on more.

"Nice. " He whispered, biting kya' s neck.

Kya could feel his member building up, kyousuke moved his hand torward it, feeling it with his fingers.

"K-Kyousuke... you... "

"You' re gunna have to wait, I want to see it all. " Kyousuke whispered.

His head traveled to kya' s chest, smirking after listening to the gentle moans kya was making, he sucked his nipple while massaging the other.

"AH! " Kya yelled. "Kyousuke... "

"Oh, I' m sorry... I forgot the other. " Kyousuke smirked giving the other the same treatment.

"P-Please... stop... "

Kyousuke let out a 'hmph' and went lower to the small erection as high as it could go. He dipped his tonuge into the slit and licked, kya let out a high yelp. A little teaspoon of pre cum came out of the quivering tip, it tasted rather salty yet, very sweet. It cured kyousuke' s taste buds, and not moments later was the entire head and lengh inside his mouth.

"KYOUSUKE! " Kya screamed, probably loud enough to wake the other guests.

The larger man nodded and removed his pants.

"This might hurt kya... " He said scilently.

Kya blushed harder as kyousuke removed his shirt as well. His eyes were locked on kyousuke's long, muscular, yet very femine body.

"Like what you see? " The silverhaired smirked.

"Kyousuke... you' re beautiful... " Kya moaned.

He pulled kya' s legs apart from eachother, gripping his own cock so he could give an easy entrance inside the smaller boy. Kya wrapped his arms around kyousuke, his eyes darted into the others, blushing deeper than before.

"Kya... " Kyousuke said, then swiftly thrusted into him.

"AH! Kyousuke! " He screamed.

--

Matsuri walked torwards the dorm, he woke the rest and now it was their turn. His hand turned into a fist and raised his hand to knock, he stopped as he heard kya' s screams through the door.

He repeated the name over and over, "Kyousuke... kyousuke... kyousuke! " Between each shove.

Matsuri' s mouth practically dropped to the floor, hearing the bed slam into the wall thrust after thrust.

--

"AH GOD! " Kya screamed, his hole being harshly abused.

By then, even kyousuke couldn' t hold back, he came inside harder after every hit. Practically whacking kya' s prostate, like a kid getting a REALLY bad spanking.

After hours of the same treatment, kyousuke rested on top of kya, who, was breathing harshly. Kyousuke gave him a quick kiss on the nose. "Very good. "

Kya smiled, bullets of sweat rushed down his face, as well as his whole body. "Ah... kyousuke."

--

Matsuri entered his dorm, then took a look at the other couple sitting on the couch.

Sunao gasped. "Matsurichan... your nose! "

Matsuri grabbed a tissue. "Um... excuse me please. " He said, going into the bathroom.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hehe, naughty... PLEASE REVIEW!


	10. I want what I want so there!

WARNING: THIS CHAPTER IS TOO HOT FOR FANGIRLING EYES!

---------------------------------------------------

"Time to leave guys! " Miztsuko called, everyone lined up.

"Ahem? " The twins said.

"And GIRLS. " Miztsuko chuckled.

Sora groaned, he was really in the mood for some lovin' with sunao, but between matsuri' s teasing and sunao drooling over kyousuke, it sort of went away.(Damn him for being so cute... wait a minute! Why the hell did I just think that?! )

"Sorakun! " Kya called to the younger man.

"Oh, kyachan... " He responded.

"Kyousuke and I wanted to thank you for the wonderful time we' ve had with you! " Kya grinned.

Sora looked at the silverhaired, expressionless...

Sunao cut in, "Wait a second! You won' t hang out with us anymore?! "

Kya gave sunao a confused look. "Well, we haven' t been home in two days. "

"Fujimori come on, they need to get home-- "

"Unless... " Kyousuke said, all eyes fastened on him.

"Unless? " Sunao repeated, his face glowing.

"I dunno, you want us to stay? " The silverhaired asked.

"Kyousuke...? " Kya said, still confused.

Sora' s face went blank. "WHA? "

At that moment, sai came in the picture. "WE' RE GUNNA STAY?! YAY! "

"Again I say... WHA?! "

Miztsuko smiled, "Sounds like fun. "

"So it' s official? " Kai asked.

"Wherever sai goes I go. " Suka said.

"AWESOME! " Matsuri yelled.

Everyone cheered, except kyousuke. Sora and kya both shared the same face... "Huh? "

-------------------------------------------------------

The hashiba household soon became filled with everyone' s stuff, even matsuri got comfortable too.

Kya nervously chuckled, but shrugged it off instantly. "Well, looks like it' s gunna be a pretty weird night. "

Kyousuke smiled at kya, "Is that a good thing? "

"I guess. I' m kidding! Of course! "

"You' re a goofball. "

"Yeah, I know... " Kya grinned, "Now give me a kiss! "

The older man smirked, then leaned over to kiss kya. "Mmm, strawberries. "

Kya giggled, "I think I ate too much of them huh? "

"That' s good. I like tasting you. "

"And you call me a goofball. HA! " Kya chuckled.

---------------------------------------

Sunao lay on his bed, reading a magazine artical about hijack. Dosens of great reviews from their last concert. "An amazing show filled with talented as well as attractive band artists, and a spectacular lighting and fire sequence, possibly the greatest ticket in all of asia! "

Sora took a peek, sitting down by the pinkhaired boy. "Wow, they sound great... "

"They are. " Sunao sighed.

"You really like that kyousukekun don' t you? "

"Yes. "

His hand crept up sunao' s shirt.

"Hashiba! "

"What? I thought you liked it when I tease you? " Sora smirked.

"Please, not tonight. " Sunao said softly, turning on the bed slightly.

Sora layed down next to him, putting his finger in front of his mouth. "C' mon. "

Sunao gave it a quick lick, "There. "

"That' s not enough. " Sora said, smiling slyly.

"Fine. " Sunao said, now taking the finger in his mouth and wiggling his tounge up and down.

Sora chuckled. "That tickles. "

Sunao started to giggle, "I like teasing you. "

"Good. I' m the only one right? "

"Depends. "

"On what? "

"You not being good. "

"Good at what? "

"Sex. "

"Well that' ll never happen, so get used to it. " Sora scoffed.

Sunao smiled. "Yeah. "

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

KAWAII! PLEASE REVIEW!


	11. Kya's inspiration

HEY THERE! I wanna give a special shout-out to my idol JEWEL OF HELL! She' s a great role-model! And she helps my imagination go nuts! Hehe, keep reviewing! If you know me by now I don't write unless someone comments!

--------------------------------------------------------------

The next day everyone had gone to the park, it was a beautiful day, the sun had shone bright. Everyone was with their mate, except a few. Matsuri was taking pictures of sunao drawing coloured scetches, kyousuke sat in a dark corner plucking softly at his guitar strings, and sora quietly rested his rear on a big rock daydreaming.

Kya walked up to sora. "Hey, um... sorakun? "

"Hm? Oh, hi kyachan... what is it? " Sora asked, slightly blushing.

"Wanna go for a little walk? "

"O-Okay. "

--

"Kyachan, may I ask you something? "

"Of course. "

"Why... " He paused, it was probably a rude question to ask. "Why are you in love with kyousukekun? "

Kya stopped his feet, and turned to sora looking in his eyes, kya' s red lazers zapped into sora's blue gems.

"Why do you ask? "

"B-Because... he always seems sort of cruel to you and the others. "

Kya' s confused look turned into a small grin. "Kyousuke hides himself, he really is very sweet."

"Sweet huh? " Sora asked. "Why would he hide that? "

"You see, when he was a young boy he lost his mother in a terrible fire. "

"How sad... "

"He became discouraged, and according to miztsukochan... he had been that way ever since. "

Sora frowned looking at the boy, weeping gentle drops of crystal tears. "Kyachan... "

"Oh! " Kya gasped, wiping the tears softly. "Excuse me, I get carried away sometimes. "

Sora smiled, tring to cheer up the brunette by slowly stroking his hair. "You have such a passion burning for kyousukekun. "

Kya put on a happy face for a moment, and scilently chuckled. "He is amazing... he holds in his thoughts and writes them in songs, and at night... "

"At night? "

Kya slowly brought his head down. "And at night, when we make love, I can actually feel his amazing blood flowing through mine... like we are one. "

Sora' s eyes felt like they were about to burst. Kya had probably just explained what love really was...

"Pure poetry. "

"You think? " Kya asked, eyes shining as if an angel had just soared above him. "I practiced, kyousuke inspired me to. "

Sora brought his hand to kya' s, gripping it tightly. "It was beautiful. "

"Thank you. "

-----------------------------------------------------

Miztsuko noticed the two, walking torwards the others.

"Where were you guys? We were all wondering. "

"Oh, we were just taking a little walk. " Sora said, giving kya a little wink.

Kya giggled, leaving kyousuke pondering.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

REVIEW PLEASE!


	12. Passion and lust

Enjoy!

--------------------------------------------------------

"Kya... " Kyousuke sighed, his eyes locked on the face of his lover. It had been like this for hours now. A sweet, sleeping Kya being sucurely watched by a quiet, sleepless Kyousuke.

"Hmmmmm. " Kya moaned.

Kyousuke snorted, stopping the gentle massages he was doing to the top of the brunette' s head, and took a look at the clock beside their bed.

"It' s only midnight? "

"What Kyousuke? " Kya asked, softly rubbing away at his ruby eyes.

"Nothing. It just seems like the night just won' t fly by like the day does. "

"And what' s wrong with that? " Kya chuckled. "The night is peaceful, and we' re all alone. Together. "

" It is nice... the night I mean. "

Kya laughed, "Oh stop it. "

Kyousuke rubbed Kya' s head smirking gently. "I like your hair, it' s so black and soft, but it reiks of freshly picked pink strawberries. "

"I love you too. "

"I never said that. " Kyousuke playfully teased.

"You were thinkin' it! " Kya said, playing along.

"I don' t like this kid... he reads minds. "

Kya giggled loudly. "Your silly! "

"Am not. " Kyousuke said. "I can' t help but enjoy listening to your squeaky voice. "

Kya blushed. "It' s not THAT squeaky! "

"Yeah, yeah. "

"Now look what you did! I woke up and now I' m not tired anymore! " Kya said with a little bit of an annoyed tone.

"Well, I' m sure no one else is neither. There all probably having sex. " Kyousuke grunted. "So shouldn' t WE be doing the same? "

Kya' s face flushed. "H-How could you be sure? "

"Niichan is a total animal. I should know, he' s raped me a few times. Suka probably isn' t getting some come to think of it... and Sorakun and Naochan probably can' t do anything with Matsurisan in their way... so I guess only Miztsuko and Kai are really up to it. " He exclaimed.

"Um... okay? " Kya said.

"So, we need to keep the fire burning. "

"HUH? "

"You heard me. " Kyousuke said, getting on top of his totally freaked out lover.

Kya bit his bottom lip, not knowing how to get out of it. "Kyousuke please... "

------------------------------------------------

"Matsurichan... what' s wrong? " Sunao asked, looking at Matsuri, his face firmly planted on the surface of their dorms' door.

" I wonder... "

--

"Mmmm, Kya... " Kyousuke moaned while sucking the brunettes right nipple.

"Ah! S-Stop... please! " Kya begged.

Kyousuke smirked. "Stop whining, my little cutie.Here... "

He set Kya up in a position above himself, squeezing his ass tightly.

"Nghh! "

"I want you to ride me. " Kyousuke said, resting Kya on top of his erection, stoking the smaller boys' thighs.

Kya gripped Kyousuke' s hips, "I-I' m ready. "

He quickly got up and came in. Kyousuke tensed a bit, the pleasure made him curse to himself, Kya was very tight. Not only was the boy tight, but let' s just say... kyousuke' s member was HUGE. The thrusting continued moment after moment, both men let out loud moans and pants throughout the whole period.

"K-Kyousuke! I-I' m coming! " Kya screamed.

"Ah, god... " Kyousuke moaned.

--

Amazed by how loud the other couple was, not only Matsuri was against the door, but Sora and Sunao as well. All blushing deeply, legs tightly held together.

"W-Wow... they' re really going at it. " Sora said.

"Kyousukekun must be wonderful in bed! " Sunao sighed dreamily.

"Grrr. "

"Ahem. " Miztsuko said.

The threesome froze, and turned nervously.

"Damn! " Suka said. "Kyakun' s so loud he woke me and saichan. "

Sai blushed, "My fangirl intentions are so pleased! "

"You people are so perverted! " Kai said. "But I must say... this is VERY interesting. "

--

"You think they' re listening? " Kya nervously asked.

"Neh... let' s keep going. " Kyousuke smirked, giving the yaoi fans what they came for.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kyousuke' s so sneaky. (giggle) PLEASE REVIEW!


End file.
